


[Script Offer][M4F] Okay, MAYBE I'm a Buttslut...

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gonewildaudio, M4F, Msub, No Sex, Short, Spanking, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub][Ass Smacks][Pretending to Not Want It][Bent Over Her Lap][Kinda Rough][No Sex]
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer][M4F] Okay, MAYBE I'm a Buttslut...

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: This script is the result of an...exciting dream I had the other night. I hope it lights YOUR fire as well! It's about a guy who's been putting extra work into his ass at the gym, in the hopes that his live-in girlfriend will notice. Why? Because he wants his booty SMACKED, and doesn't wanna ask because "that's not spontaneous and sexy enough". Some people like to work harder instead of smarter...hopefully it pays off for him tonight.

Speaker Tone/Personality: Go with whatever's comfortable for you; the speaker isn't meant to have any specific tone or personality, aside from what's conveyed in the dialogue.

SFX [door closing]

Good to see you, honey! [kiss] Traffic on the way back was a nightmare.

...Oh, the gym was fine. It sucks you weren't there with me, but that exam tomorrow is way more important.

You already finished studying for the night? You think you'll be ready?

...Hell yeah! Just bring that same confidence to the exam and you'll ace it for sure.

Well, I better go make something to eat. I'm starv--what's that babe?

Thanks! I have been doing more squats lately. I'm glad you approve of my ass upgrade [giggle]

Let me just get by you...kitchen's that-a-way...

SFX [light smack]

[whimper] [sigh]

[slightly nervous] Huh? That was nothing, I was just...clearing my throat...yeah.

Now if you'll excuse me...

SFX [harder smack]

[noticeable moan, mutter "fuck" under your breath]

[shaky voice] My ass is getting a l-lot of attention tonight, it seems...[whimper]

W-what!? MY face isn't red! You must be seeing things...

[indignant] I don't need a mirror to tell! I just know!

Hey, let go of my shoulder! [grunt] I see you're still stronger than me...

SFX [another hard smack]

[moan][voice trembling] L-listen, I...

SFX [hard smack]

[louder moan] Fuuuck, okay! Okay! You win!

I've wanted you to smack my ass for a long time now! [sigh] It's half the reason I go the gym...

Well yeah, I know could've just asked but I thought this was would be hotter...[smack, followed by whimper]

...And I was right.

I DO feel the need to ask for something, though.

Since you're clearly into this too, can you bend me over your lap and smack my ass some more?

Please...I'm a huge buttslut, but I want you to make me YOUR buttslut.

Awesome! You're the be--whoa! I wasn't expecting to be yanked onto your lap, but I DO like it rough...

Yes, of course I'll pull my shorts down...

I went commando too...all part of the plan [giggle] Does my ass look good naked?

SFX [improv some smacks and moans, frequency is up to you]

I'll take that as a y-yes...

SFX [improv more smacks and moans]

Yes, pull my hair! Abuse me!

SFX [improv more smacks and moans, they're starting to get deeper and a bit more animalistic]

Feels so good...I think I'm gonna cu--I'm gonna cum!

SFX [improv to orgasm]

[slow panting] That was intense...mind if I cuddle in your lap?

Thanks...that was worth the wait...

What? [scoff] You want me to do even MORE squats from now on?

Sure honey, anything for you.

My ass is ALL yours.


End file.
